


Relief

by greenforsnow



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Negotiation, These Are the Voyages never happened right?, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenforsnow/pseuds/greenforsnow
Summary: Trip is overworked and stressed. What happens when he ends up at T'Pol's door instead of his own.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "object penetration" square of my Season of Kink bingo card

They were in a rough patch of space, yet again, and far from the usual channels. Trip knew he had a tendency to stretch himself thin when things got like this. In the past 24 hours he had refitted an engine, talked his newest recruit through a panic attack, argued with command about some of his more unconventional upgrades to the ship, and nearly had his head blown off by a pissed off dilithium trader. He had been on his way to check over the plasma relays when he was intercepted by Dr. Phlox who not so subtly ordered him off to get some rest. Trip had really intended to go back to his quarters, but his mind was still buzzing, thinking of what he needed to do next and calculating how much time he could reasonably afford to sleep. When he paused in front of the door, he realized that he had walked to T’Pol’s quarters instead of his own. He had not spent much time doing neuropressure treatments in the past few months. His sleep had improved, but he knew he would be lying to himself if he said that was the only reason. It was too painful to have T’Pol’s hands on him when her hands had been, well, on him in a very different sense, knowing that it had not meant the same to her as it had to him. Trip rubbed his forehead, trying to decide if he should listen to what his body clearly thought he needed, or if he should just go back to his own quarters and leave it be. 

He was still debating the choice when the door swished open. T’pol was sitting at her desk with several padds in front of her. She was wearing her pajamas and Trip quickly averted his gaze from her exposed midriff. 

“Commander Tucker, you've been standing in front of my door for three minutes. Is there something you need?”

Trip tried to smile at her, but between the exhaustion of the day and trying to fight the intense pull he felt towards the Vulcan he wouldn't be surprised if it came out more as a grimace. 

“I, uh, was heading to my quarters, but it seems my legs had other ideas,” Trip said. 

T’Pol raised her eyebrows slightly. “I have never understood why humans assign sentience to non-thinking parts of their bodies.”

“I suppose it's just a way to deny responsibility, but honestly my brain wasn't really aware of what was going on,” Trip said with a shrug. “Am I interrupting?” He asked and gestured to the work on her desk.

“No, I was just finishing. Besides, it appears your needs are more pressing.”

“You sayin I look bad?” Trip said with a smile. He settled on T’Pol’s bed. 

T’Pol looked at him for a moment. Trip almost blushed under the intensity of her gaze. This was something he loved, that he could ask T’Pol a rhetorical teasing question and she would take it seriously. 

“Your facial features are symmetrical and your body is aesthetically pleasing,” T’Pol said, “However, the skin under your eyes is darker indicating you are tired and there is dry skin on your lips indicating that you have not had enough fluids.”

Trip bit his bottom lip, his fatigue had prevented him from noticing that his lips were chapped before T’Pol mentioned it. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were callin’ me hot,” Trip said with what he hoped was a winning smile. 

“I was not saying anything about the temperature of your body. Do you have a fever?”

Trip laughed and looked at the ceiling. He was not sure how much of T’Pol’s misunderstandings were just another way for her to deflect conversations she felt uncomfortable with and how much was actual cultural confusion. 

“Nah, I think you think I’m pretty,” he said. He couldn’t help himself.

T’Pol’s eyes widened and she shifted on her feet. “I believe I have made my appreciation for your appearance clear. That was one of the reasons I chose you for my sexual experimentation.” 

Trip’s stomach tightened at the reminder. “Right,” he said. The joy that he felt from teasing her quickly evaporated with the reminder of the way she had brushed him off. He clapped his hands on his thighs and rubbed them, slightly uncomfortable. “Look, I should,” he began just as T’Pol said, “Do you need a neuropressure treatment?”

Half of Trip wanted to run out the door, but the part of him that was weary and sore and would have accepted any time that he got to spend alone with her, won out and he gratefully nodded at the suggestion. 

“Lay down; remove your uniform,” T’Pol said. 

Trip ran a hand through his hair, but easily followed her command. He lay on his stomach and tried not to sigh at the sensation of the soft sheets against his bare skin and the intensity of T’Pol’s familiar scent - the incense she always burned and a peppery smell he couldn't identify. 

T’Pol straddled him and placed her fingers firmly against his neck. The sigh that Trip had been trying to suppress escaped at her touch and transformed embarrassingly into a groan halfway through. 

“You are not taking care of yourself,” T’Pol’s voice was soft, but still scolding. 

“Who’s got time for that. I gotta take care of the ship, the crew members under me, hell, you know the captain needs looking after on half these missions too,” Trip responded. 

“That is not an adequate excuse,” T’Pol said. Her hands moved down his spine slowly and he felt some of the tension he was carrying in his shoulders ease. “Who is taking care of you if you are spending all of your energy and time taking care of those around you?”

Trip smiled against T’Pol’s pillow. “You worried about me?”

There was a slight jolt of pain as T’Pol faltered. “You cannot be a successful officer when you are not addressing your basic needs.” Trip could feel her tension radiating through her fingertips. “The Enterprise needs you functioning at your full capacity.”

“The Enterprise, right,” Trip said. He honestly felt like this push and pull between them may be the cause of his death. 

T’Pol didn’t respond and continued to apply pressure to his back. He sighed and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. He was an idiot for avoiding these sessions. 

“Sit up,” T’Pol said, her voice edged with command. She eased her weight off of him allowed him to sit with his back against the wall before kneeling over him and gently pressing her fingers against his neck.

He was very aware of the heat of her fingertips against his bare skin and the warm pressure of her thighs on either side of his. He cleared his throat and looked away. Her fingers slid down his neck a few centimeters and he felt the tightness in his jaw relax. When he met her gaze again, Trip swore he saw an intense warmth in the Vulcan’s eyes and it unhinged something inside him. “You take care of me, you know?” 

Trip could see T’Pol swallow. “I don’t see how I can when you avoid our scheduled neuropressure sessions,” she said. 

“Not just that,” Trip said “You—” he shrugged and looked away, “you help me solve problems, you listen to me when I need to talk about Elizabeth, even if you don’t get it, you— I appreciate you, is all. Don’t feel like it’s said enough.” Trip nervously ran his tongue over his teeth as he chanced a look back at T’Pol. She was staring at him with a look in her eyes that Trip couldn’t identify. Her fingers released the pressure on his neck, but didn’t move away. Instead, her thumb softly grazed its way down his throat in a way that made heat swell within him. 

He was close enough to see the muscles in T’pol’s jaw clench. “I experience similar benefits from our friendship,” T’Pol said. 

“Our friendship, huh?

“Do you disagree with that definition of our relationship?” T’Pol asked

Trip laughed and shook his head, trying and failing not to roll his eyes. “No, that sounds about right.”

“There are other benefits of a friendship that could be helpful for you,” T’Pol said. Trip noticed that her eyes were fixed at a point somewhere behind his head. 

“And those are?” He asked.

“Sexual release is often cited as effective stress relief for humans,” T’Pol said in a voice so even that it took Trip a minute to process what she had said. 

“What are you implying?”

T’Pol leaned in closer to him. He felt the warmth of her bare skin pressing against him. She removed her hand from his neck and placed a kiss there. Trip was sure she could feel his heart pounding against her lips. She sucked at the skin, in gesture that went straight to his groin. “Let me take care of you,” she said.

Trip closed his eyes and swallowed. He gave himself one moment to enjoy T’pol’s closeness— her scent thick in his nostrils and the weight of her on top of him—before he gently pushed her away.

“God, I am going to hate myself for this, but I can’t. Not again,” Trip looked up at the ceiling, sure that if he looked at T’Pol his strength to refuse her would evaporate like a cup of water on Venus. 

“What are you referring to?” T’Pol said. Trip could feel her eyes heavy on him, but he didn’t look back at her. 

“Look last time we…” he gestured vaguely with his hands as he tried to think of the best way to say it and just settled on the straight forward, “had sex… it was amazing, don’t get me wrong, but I thought that it was…. More than just experimentation.” He rubbed his face to cover his blush. 

“I apologized for not being more clear at the time,” T’Pol said. 

“Yeah,” Trip said. “See, it was… definitely more than that for me. I’m happy to be your friend, don’t get me wrong. I just— if that’s all I’m gonna be to you— I can’t go throwing sex into the mix ‘cause—” he bit his lip and chanced a look at T’Pol. She was still looking at him intently. A button on her pajama top had come undone. “T’Pol,” he closed his eyes. For God’s sake he wasn’t a coward and he was going to get this out. “You are one hell of a woman… Vulcan. And if you were to wake up tomorrow and tell me you wanted me in the same way I want you. In a…. Romantic kind of way. I would jump on that as fast as I could, but that’s not gonna change. I don’t want you to change. I just can’t—” he gestured to the space between their two bodies “when all it is for you is… experimentation or… stress relief. That it doesn't mean the same thing to you as it does to me.” He shrugged and tried to smile at T’Pol. He was very aware that he was near naked and felt incredibly vulnerable after just saying the one thing he had been trying to dance around since that morning in the mess hall. 

“What would it mean to you?” T’Pol asked in a low voice.

Trip laughed and ran a hand through his hair. He felt T’Pol’s gaze follow the movement of his hand. ”What?” he asked. 

“You say that it would not mean the same to me, yet you have not expressed what that is,” she said. 

“Why don’t you go first on that one seeing as I’m the one you got to bear their soul over here. I don’t know what kind of Vulcan trick you pulled there but—”

“I would never—” T’Pol’s voice was sharp and she leaned away from Trip. 

“I know. No, I know,” he interrupted. “It was a joke… a bad joke I'm sorry. I was trying to— ease tension. Ironically.”

“That was also what I was trying to do when I offered you sexual release,” T’Pol said with a tilt of her head and a pointed look. 

Trip couldn't help the laugh that came out of him. “Not feelin’ any less tense over here.” He met T’Pol’s eyes. She returned the look but didn't not speak. 

“Fine. Look, I'm gonna go.” Trip move to stand up. He had embarrassed himself enough already. There was no need to wait around for an answer he wasn't going to get. 

“Wait,” T’Pol said. Trip stilled. She clenched her jaw. “What it would mean to me… “ she looked away from him and stopped talking. 

Trip tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes. All these months of him trying to get T’Pol to say something regarding whatever was happening between the two of them and here even when he asked her directly she couldn't respond. 

“If you admire me as you say you do, you should respect the fact that these conversations do not come naturally to me,” T’Pol said sharply. 

She was right, Trip acknowledged. Of course she was right. He took a breath. “Alright,” he said and held out his hands as a gesture for her to continue. 

“I would be helping a friend who I feel a strong regard for. It would be an enjoyable experience that would allow me to … give you something that I believe would be beneficial to your health and well being.” She looked at him. 

Trip felt his heart beating faster. It wasn't exactly a romantic declaration but it still gave him a jolt of hopeful desire. “And what would you want our relationship to be afterward?” He forced himself not to look away. 

“I would like to continue to build a friendship and cordial working relationship with you. In addition, I would not be opposed to spending additional recreational time with you when our schedules permit. As well as engaging in... regular sexual activity when we both desire it.” She finished and blinked as if slightly in shock at her own words. 

Trip realized his mouth was hanging open and promptly shut it before a laugh burst out of him. “You want me to be your boyfriend. What you just described. That's a boyfriend.” Trip reached out towards her and ran his fingers down her forearm. Her skin was hot under his touch and he heard her breath catch. 

“I am not comfortable with that word. Vulcans do not engage in the same sort of relationships as humans do.”

“Okay,” Trip said simply. His fingers played with the hem of her shirt. 

“Are you amenable to the kind of relationship I described?” She asked. There was something uneasy in her tone that made Trip want to pull her into his arms. 

“Oh yeah. I'm amenable,” Trip said and smiled at her. 

“And would you like for me to help you achieve orgasm as a way to relieve stress tonight? She asked moving on the bed so she was straddling his lap again. 

He tossed his head back and let out a noise that was half disbelieving laugh and half moan. “Oh yes.” He circled his hands around her waist, delighting in the soft heat and the way she leaned into his touch. 

“Good,” she said leaned close and Trip could feel her breath against him. She looped her hand around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Trip arched against her. He already felt light-headed and overwhelmed by the contact— his hands slid up her back following the ridge of her spine. She shivered and pulled away, her teeth grazing his bottom lip as she pulled back. 

“God, I haven't been able to stop thinking about this,” Trip said. 

“That sounds very distracting,” T’Pol said. Her voice was soft and it tickled against his skin as she kissed a line down his bare chest. 

He laughed and closed his eyes. Appreciating the solid weight of the Vulcan on top of him, the way her hands traced soft deliberate lines over his body, touching him everywhere but his groin. “You’re right about that.” 

Trip kissed down her neck towards her chest loving the scent of her, the closeness, the heat from her skin, her sharp intake of breath when he reached her nipple. 

She sighed and then pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” Trip asked. Shit, he hoped he didn’t just perform some kind of Vulcan taboo. 

“I am taking care of you,” she said. She was using the voice she used on the bridge— her command voice. “Lay back and let me take care of you, Commander.” He immediately lay back down. Her words and her tone sent a jolt of arousal directly to his cock. 

Oh. This was new. 

He didn’t have time to consider it before T’Pol was running her fingers up his thighs. Her short fingernails scraping along his skin just enough to make him shiver. She looped her thumbs under the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down his legs. Trip couldn’t stop staring at the look in her eyes— a kind of determination, but also there was something bright there that Trip thought might be desire. Trip hoped it was desire. She climbed back onto the bed, sitting between his legs. Long fingers hot and strong against his thighs, Trip shivered. He was already fully hard by the time she finished kissing down his chest and she hadn’t even touched his cock yet. God, she looked perfect— sky blue pajama top unbuttoned to reveal sharp collarbones and the swell of her chest, wrapped in his legs, a green flush rising on her cheeks and her brown eyes— sparked with curiosity and a hunger that Trip had been dreaming about since their last encounter. 

Trip smiled up at her, not sure he was capable of keeping the awe out of his own eyes. His hands grasped at her waist, fingers curled against the dimples on her lower back. Her touch ghosted up his thighs, just the right amount of soft to leave a trail of goosebumps rising on his skin. His hips jerked towards her touch as her fingers trailed around his cock, her thumb brushing against his balls. 

“Are you gonna take care of me already, or was that all talk?” Trip asked, smirking at T’Pol’s raised eyebrow.

“I thought anticipation of pleasure was enjoyable for you,” she said, a teasing glint in her eyes. 

“It is,” Trip said with a groan as T’Pol pressed a wet kiss into his hip bone, “but I’ve been anticipating this for months now. I think that’s all I can take.”

T’Pol tilted her head and licked her bottom lip.”Very well,” she said and took him in her mouth. 

“Fuck,” Trip said and dug his hands into the sheets to keep himself from thrusting. T’Pol held eye contact with him; Trip let out an unbelieving laugh and turned his head against the pillow. 

“You keep lookin’ at me like that and I’m not gonna last long,” he said. 

She removed him from her mouth, “Orgasms are more enjoyable if you delay them,” she said simply, her fingers still wrapped around the base of his cock, “Do not come yet,” again, the authority in her voice sent a surge of arousal through his body. 

“Yes, Commander,” Trip said and tried to laugh, but his joke was betrayed by his own breathless voice. 

After a few minutes, T’Pol leaned across him to open the drawer of the table by her bed. Trip leaned up into the heat of her body, relishing the feel of his skin pressed into hers. She took a small vial from the drawer and kissed him, open mouthed and eager, before sitting back up. Trip’s thighs pressed into her sides; she ran her hand down his leg and then circled around his balls. She bit the cap off of the vial and let some of the thick liquid drip into her hand. Trip was already achingly hard, but as she shifted his hips and brought a finger to his ass, the heat inside him tightened and intensified. T’Pol’s other hand returned to his cock, but her fingers paused, a question in her eyes. 

“I have read that anal stimulation can be particularly enjoyable for humans with prostates,” she said simply as if she had not just admitted to researching ways to drive Trip crazy.

“Yes,” Trip said, his voice was half a growl and half a moan. 

T’Pol slowly moved her finger into him. Trip breathed deep and relaxed his muscles. He bit his lip as she pushed into him and moved his hand along the side of her face and up along the point of her ear. She curled her finger and pressed against his nerves and, fuck, Trip couldn’t keep his head up or his eyes open anymore. He lay back and let the sensation course through him. 

T’Pol traced her other hand over his stomach, the tips of her fingers playing with the hair on his naval. He felt her move and reach into her drawer again— her finger still stroking inside of him. He opened his eyes to a thick green dildo with dark cloth straps dangling from a harness. 

“Would this be agreeable for you?” T’Pol asked.

“Yes,” Trip said. He let out a laugh that was mostly breath, “Though, you could ask to do damn near anything to me right now and I’d say yes.”

T’Pol stood to put on the strap-on and raised her eyebrows, “I’ll keep that in mind for the future.” She slid out of her pajamas and fastened the fabric straps around her thighs. 

“Oh, you look—” he let out a low whistle, “like a damn vision.”

Her cheeks were flushed green her pupils so large that he could barely see the brown of her irises and he didn’t miss the small shiver she let out as she adjusted the toy and it pressed against her clitoris. She moved back to the bed and easily flipped Trip on to his stomach. 

He felt her straddle him, her legs pressed hot against his own and he couldn’t help his hips from moving against the blanket underneath him. The lubrication she was applying to the dildo dripped cold on his ass as she grasped his hips and lined herself up against his entrance.

“Are you ready?”

Trip moaned in response and lifted his hips. If he was a little more in his mind he might be embarrassed by how wanton he looked— face pressed into T’Pol’s pillow sweating and writhing and this close to begging, but at the moment he just knew he needed T’Pol to fuck him.

She let out a gasp as she pushed the dildo into him. “Tell me if I’m hurting you,” she said. 

Trip groaned. It did hurt and there was slight discomfort, but lord the fullness and the pleasure and that whimper T’Pol just let out as she pressed into him and moved the end of the toy against her clit was all he could focus on. 

“Oh God,” Trip moaned as she pulled out of him. 

“Is it common for humans to evoke the name of their deity during sexual intercourse?” T’Pol asked. Trip was pleased to hear her own voice a little rougher than normal, her breaths coming faster. 

“It is when you do—”

T’Pol thrust against him again— a little harder this time. 

“Oh, fuck, that,” Trip said.

T’Pol settled into a slow rhythm, but Trip was grateful. He already felt his orgasm building and he wasn’t ready for this to be over just yet. T’Pol reached under him and brushed her hand against his cock. Trip clenched his fingers around the blanket and bit down on a moan. 

T’Pol seemed to understand his problem and leaned close to his ear, “You’re doing very good. Don’t come yet,” she whispered.

Trip took a slow shuddering breath. The praise, the way the dildo pressed into him when she leaned forward, the friction of the sheets against his cock— any of it would be enough to send him over the edge— but, damn, if he didn’t want to do what she said. “It would be a lot easier if you stopped movin’ like that,” he said. His whole body felt flushed and hot and so sensitive.

Trip clenched his jaw and tried to focus on his breathing— the pattern on the pillowcase— anything except the sensation and pleasure building in his groin. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he reached the point where his climax seemed inevitable. “Can I— can I turn around? I wanna look at you.” 

T’Pol pulled out of him to allow him to turn. He sat with his legs wrapped around her and lowered himself back onto the dildo. The muscles in his thighs were already shaking, but he kept himself propped up, so that she could control the pace as she thrust up into him. T’Pol’s eyes were fixed on him and Trip wrapped his arms around her, one hand tracing the shape of her cheeks— the other grasping at her side. Their bare skin pressed hot together, he kissed her open mouthed and desperate. 

She broke the kiss. “You’ve done excellent. Do you want to come?” 

Trip shuddered and nodded.

She increased the pace and wrapped her long fingers around his cock. It only took a few strokes before Trip gave in and allowed his orgasm to hit him. The pleasure felt sharp and blinding; his whole body reacted, “God, I love you,” was out of his lips before he could stop it. His come splatted hot against his own stomach. 

T’Pol stroked his hair used a towel from her bedside table to wipe the come off his stomach then lowered them both back down on the bed so he was lying with his head against her shoulder. 

Trip sighed and allowed himself to enjoy the casual intimacy— his fingers running along T’Pol’s stomach, the scent of her hair, the feel of her chest rising and falling with her breaths. He didn’t want to ruin this moment. God, if he could stay like this forever— still feeling untethered and electric from his orgasm— too distracted by the comfort of T’Pol pressed against him to consider any doubts or worries. Trip moved his hands up to run through her short smooth hair. It made her hair stick up and Trip chuckled at T’Pol’s displeased frown as she smoothed it down. 

After a moment, Trip swallowed heavily. “Look, what I said before when I was— I wasn’t—” He looked up at the ceiling, a bush rising up his chest to his cheeks. He had finally gotten some acknowledgement that there was— something— whatever she felt comfortable calling it—between the two of them. And now he had gone and let out a spontaneous declaration of love. It wasn’t that it wasn’t true— Trip was pretty sure he had loved her for a long while now. But he didn’t know how she would react to that. 

She shifted and sat up so she could look at Trip before she spoke. “I understand humans typically expect some acknowledgement when someone says… that, but I hope you also understand that it is more complicated in my culture. I do not feel comfortable exchanging those words,” she looked away from Trip, “even if it was—not unpleasant to hear them from you.”

“Not unpleasant, eh?” Trip said with a grin. He propped himself up against the wall behind him. “Alright, I’ll take that.” T’Pol pursed her lips, but returned his look with a slight smile in her eyes. He trailed his hand down her arm. “Want me to— finish things off for you?”

T’Pol looked confused for a moment before responding, “I achieved orgasm while I was stimulating you,” she said, “Besides, this was meant to be for you, not me. Are you feeling more at ease?”

Trip smiled, “that’s definitely one thing I’m feeling.” Now that the glow of his orgasm was starting to fade, the heavy weight of tiredness was making its way into his limbs. He looked at the door, dreading the walk back to his quarters and away from the comforting steady presence of the Vulcan. 

T’Pol seemed to sense his thoughts. “You may sleep here if you wish.” 

Trip sighed in relief and settled back into the bed. “Could part of this arrangement include you sleepin’ next to me sometimes?” He grinned at her. Now that he was allowed to touch her, he wasn’t ready to stop. 

“I do not require sleep at present but that would be—” she trailed off and looked away.

“Not unpleasant?” Trip teased.

Her eyebrows twitched up, “indeed,” she said and lay down beside him. Trip kissed the top of her head pulled her close to him. Sleep was chasing him now and he was sure this would be the best night of rest he had gotten in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
